1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a canopy covering a drive operation unit of a rotary working machine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in a rotary working machine such as a power shovel, a rotation table frame is generally arranged on a traveling device; a working machine including a boom and arm and an attachment such as a bucket is attached to the front part of the rotation table frame; and an engine, a counterweight, and the like are arranged at the back part of the rotation table frame. Furthermore, a canopy installation member is arranged at the back part of the rotation table frame, and a canopy is attached to the canopy installation member (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
In the rotary working machine as in the prior art, the canopy installation member includes a plate for attaching a canopy and left and right frames for supporting the plate, where the left and right frames are arranged in an upstanding manner on the rotation table frame, and thus lacks in stability on the rotation table frame.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-63638